wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Group-Sext
Group-Sext is the 85th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 13th in Season 6. Summary Maryse accidentally sends a nude selfie to a bunch of WWE wrestlers; Renee feels like a third wheel when Lana invites Rusev on their charity vacation, and she becomes fed up with Lana's behavior; Brie debates if she really wants a kid; Eva starts a new storyline and Paige gets suspended from WWE. Recap On this episode of E!'s Total Divas, Brie Bella is still not pregnant, and she suspects, after a visit to a holistic acupuncture therapist, that an iron deficiency from her all-vegetarian diet is the culprit. Nikki is completely convinced this is the case, both as an avowed carnivore and the clinically-proven smarter of the Bellas, and for the rest of the episode she sets about attempting to convince Brie to eat meat again. Brie is sorely tempted — she even FaceTimes former vegetarian/former Total Diva Rosa Mendes, who switched her diet and got pregnant shortly thereafter, for advice. It turns out to be something even more left-field than a vegetarian diet that’s giving Brie trouble: She’s doing so much cryotherapy that it’s messing with her body. Another mystery solved. In this week’s Miz and Maryse developments, it turns out Maryse is functionally blind! Well, maybe not blind blind, but she definitely can’t see all that great, and she doesn’t like wearing contacts, and she won’t go for Lasik eye surgery because it freaks her out. It’s good for a couple of laughs with The Miz backstage, until she accidentally sends a text message of the personal variety to a group chat because she couldn’t see what she was typing. To the eye doctor! The surgery goes off without a hitch, and Maryse is both able to read The Miz’s elaborate love note and look properly upon The Moneymaker for, potentially, the first time. After being drafted to SmackDown LIVE, Eva Marie is finally back on TV … in a way. Instead of utilizing her as an in-ring performer, her big debut becomes a series of teases where she is pulled from competition at the last minute. While Eva’s happy to be used, she’s eager to the point of impatient to truly get back in the game. But after meeting a particularly passionate fan with Natalya, Eva decides to embrace the entertainment aspect of her new persona and enjoy the moment as long as she can. Renee Young, Lana and Naomi are selected to go to Anguilla for some charity work, which provides both an exotic giveaway and a chance for The Ravishing Russian to reunite with her SmackDown LIVE besties. Tension rises with Renee almost instantly, as she’s third-wheeling with Lana and Rusev, and slightly put-off by Lana’s over-eager picture taking. Things settle for a bit when Naomi arrives to even out the numbers, but a full-on screaming match breaks out with Renee, who’s having fun, and Lana, who’s super high strung, late in the vacation. Rusev convinces Lana to reconcile with her girls and The Ravishing Russian apologizes for her tendencies to push people away. Friendship! Image gallery 001_td613_fullshow_ipv.00049--f1a17cccef431987082644519d6a8319.jpg 002_td613_fullshow_ipv.00065--06d470e681d11d2f125e5329ceec9e9b.jpg 003_td613_fullshow_ipv.00222--b4b1e300dd15ff6254b616835923eebc.jpg 004_td613_fullshow_ipv.00241--2b92a553b648d0afca6c318051155b64.jpg 005_td613_fullshow_ipv.00242--48a1817abb3b0bc3dbbc041179566a1e.jpg 006_td613_fullshow_ipv.00268--d5314a31684415fc93fc8b2f8cc2c5c1.jpg 007_td613_fullshow_ipv.00290--29c83d3af3c04ee6eb172d8d7a976d8c.jpg 008_td613_fullshow_ipv.00387--75deae708bb64abd26ba7ec8419b7e1e.jpg 011_td613_fullshow_ipv.00496--fb05ca22e472bf9fee649c7ee748b5fb.jpg 012_td613_fullshow_ipv.00516--1a3005c5bc7efc59668858997c43f315.jpg 013_td613_fullshow_ipv.00525--40bdda707bdc83b8493b50035daf9e64.jpg 014_td613_fullshow_ipv.00572--0748006fc2a326a6294a7c8d609c1161.jpg 015_td613_fullshow_ipv.00635--52fa69e78e489a05768fd87b2718db89.jpg 016_td613_fullshow_ipv.00641--aeb4a6c687fa4c64f07e5be8a87388b9.jpg 017_td613_fullshow_ipv.00786--0b9d4fcaf752a626f7f442a21d029d27.jpg 018_td613_fullshow_ipv.00798--c1dbac06aa786014645a5d4265bc112b.jpg 019_td613_fullshow_ipv.00829--e278e5904d3499d036be2647a667d386.jpg 020_td613_fullshow_ipv.00858--9c1b11ce8a48c1c080ad2b9538976093.jpg 021_td613_fullshow_ipv.00872--4a2df0cffab4e1dc72eac1637084b0ac.jpg 022_td613_fullshow_ipv.01199--aacd718706ac7de3664068c6e92de88a.jpg 023_td613_fullshow_ipv.01219--b64772e8ca6e8ee2bcc451c099bfa9ca.jpg 024_td613_fullshow_ipv.01256--00090fe740a922a7f74a560734fc5990.jpg 025_td613_fullshow_ipv.01279--49d9e44b944bb30fa9a67ea46dfcca68.jpg 026_td613_fullshow_ipv.01332--bfc6a1592300c5d356e16299b0833395.jpg 027_td613_fullshow_ipv.01342--aad8cd03692c9418d803ca51d547dd14.jpg 028_td613_fullshow_ipv.01350--a9f0a33da700538c61b4754c0a2d3335.jpg 029_td613_fullshow_ipv.01381--2f334d1d35cd146d7731c1c53a733ed2.jpg 030_td613_fullshow_ipv.01459--a06e67c2e038e8f6084bcf15a518e83d.jpg 031_td613_fullshow_ipv.01495--18a56251db2fd1e8e2bfddd00f32b15a.jpg 032_td613_fullshow_ipv.01549--58d0d286e5c9b4101a5d001cc5a42597.jpg 033_td613_fullshow_ipv.01591--543bb18c8c00e91a8b13142145ee24ce.jpg 034_td613_fullshow_ipv.01661--a1ccc2571bccd73d1ecd451b4d78f088.jpg 035_td613_fullshow_ipv.01669--ffd9a3d2590af3203165075278a7bc5c.jpg 037_td613_fullshow_ipv.01737--97cdc10e5e90c8fe7854197800d6308a.jpg 038_td613_fullshow_ipv.01841--b8ab79c6ce631f66eb7fc68ad457266d.jpg 039_td613_fullshow_ipv.01846--60d88b9587b60d27258e2a5e96bccf44.jpg 040_td613_fullshow_ipv.01867--4bb7290191cb0a57db565de804579619.jpg 041_td613_fullshow_ipv.01892--0d4efc0111b2c872138f9766c7777c95.jpg 042_td613_fullshow_ipv.01962--eed829f71c1c1aa9cbd90878ae115b50.jpg 043_td613_fullshow_ipv.02005--ffe5cd1911d64b10f47ec30ee2d19067.jpg 044_td613_fullshow_ipv.02026--1a731d507c78d7e3a33064a13e0651b0.jpg 045_td613_fullshow_ipv.02039--eb54d691ee2533b448a98fec89c3d9a6.jpg 046_td613_fullshow_ipv.02109--e8679a90da3270fec2074179d922855a.jpg 047_td613_fullshow_ipv.02121--5bc91c1a94050b928ba6731b62fd3c44.jpg 048_td613_fullshow_ipv.02182--edde03f9266f21ec2564a7d62e3cea2b.jpg 049_td613_fullshow_ipv.02203--587e1eebc3c121b45c5674c97a070c07.jpg 050_td613_fullshow_ipv.02249--58c455d5bb6dc17b2f079cc2707e6786.jpg 051_td613_fullshow_ipv.02268--a2817055ae497e567556443ac44c45f5.jpg 052_td613_fullshow_ipv.02277--570ac145809306a3cc4f3cd12835fb24.jpg 053_td613_fullshow_ipv.02344--dcd97ea95a0a3c1b547e782d80ff1ad0.jpg 054_td613_fullshow_ipv.02362--2589e080e8e167c265816d25223fd4fd.jpg 055_td613_fullshow_ipv.02393--23e3638436f2211d64c147f7387cf67a.jpg 056_td613_fullshow_ipv.02438--092ea18633712171d5a91a6570b97ef2.jpg 057_td613_fullshow_ipv.02455--d52d9463f92376a3eeb4d0d3854d37ec.jpg 058_td613_fullshow_ipv.02453--8cd15260689bc16a5b529cd64b37bd4d.jpg 059_td613_fullshow_ipv.02504--2b3f592fdaf738745a569c117baee63e.jpg 060_td613_fullshow_ipv.02522--db1a0e9ed3b8e7a64c4a8c7e004e66d6.jpg 061_td613_fullshow_ipv.02551--12450df40c042518ed15103ef0061c9d.jpg 062_td613_fullshow_ipv.02570--f186889c63b0ee589be2bd1b31270ec7.jpg 063_td613_fullshow_ipv.02592--b8ca23f26c3307d109db650eeb911ee2.jpg 064_td613_fullshow_ipv.02602--e8a6f9c15c9da5f5f4b8420c1eef32ca.jpg 065_td613_fullshow_ipv.02616--2e03ca59bafde181899aadc8f54f8da8.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 6) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse